marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity Gauntlet
'The Infinity Gauntlet Raid Event' Infinity Gauntlet Raid Event is the twelfth raid event and the thirty fifth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness *You will receive rewards from your partner when you reach certain raid point thresholds. New Features * New Event Skills - During this raid event, event skills will activate at random in some battles. Event skills will only activate for certain cards during the event period. Unlike Enforcement Training and Proving Grounds, cards in the support deck will not activate any skills. Raise the ability level of Raider cards to make their event skills stronger! * Changes to Rewards - The event will not be split into first and second halves. Gameplay balance will be revised accordingly for bosses and other rewards. * Support Deck - In this raid event, the support deck contains three cards. 30% of the support deck's ATK (including raider skill effects) will be added to the main deck. * Cards Obtainable in the Event - This event features more ways than ever to obtain Raider cards. Players will get Raider cards just for playing the game while the event is going on. * Rewards for Defeating Bosses - This event won't feature parts destruction rewards. Instead, better rewards are available when you defeat raid bosses. * Spawning Raid Bosses - In previous events, when you defeated raid bosses only stronger ones would appear. To improve game balance, weaker raid bosses may still appear no matter how many you defeat. * Daily Assignment Improvements - You can pick up daily assignment rewards after you fulfill their conditions without having to go to the Daily Assignments screen. One reward will be an S Rare card! Note: You must now claim rewards in order to fulfill assignments. New Cards Introduced Rewards= * [Silver Surfer|[Enigma Silver Surfer]] (Legendary) * [Time Eternity|[All Time Eternity]] (U Rare) * [Good and Evil Galactus|[Beyond Good and Evil Galactus]] (SS Rare) * [Watcher Uatu|[The Watcher Uatu]] (S Rare) * [Man Quasar|[Marvel Man Quasar]] (Rare) |-| Raider Cards= * [Side Adam Warlock|[Dark Side Adam Warlock]] (Legendary) * [Dragon Iron Fist|[Young Dragon Iron Fist]] (U Rare) * [Rage Wolverine|[Berserker Rage Wolverine]] (U Rare) * [Death|[Mistress Death]] (U Rare) * [Angel|[Amnesia Angel]] (SS Rare) * [Destroyer Drax|[The Destroyer Drax]] (SS Rare) * [of Cyttorak Colossus|[Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus]] (S Rare) * [Odin|[One-Eye Odin]] (S Rare) * [of the Dragon Misty Knight|[Daughter of the Dragon Misty Knight]] (Rare) * [Tour Captain America|[Second Tour Captain America]] (Rare) * [Deal Hulk|[New Deal Hulk]] (Rare) * [Off Nova|[Blast Off Nova]] (Rare) * [Mind Rogue|[Sound Mind Rogue]] (S Rare) Raider Cards Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack or Personal Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to recover 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar restores one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the House of M event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Raid Boss appearing, or receiving a card or Mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Mastery is given to a random card in your deck, and not necessarily to your primary card. Show/Hide table Boss Details Show/Hide table